


Communication is Key

by ucantseeme



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ucantseeme/pseuds/ucantseeme
Summary: AU where Danny is a sweaty P3 rank 1 survivor who runs only meta perks and puts out for the hatch.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Michael Myers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Communication is Key

Danny jolted as another scream pierced through the otherwise eerily silent neighborhood of Haddonfield, accidentally connecting two wires that most definitely didn’t belong together, causing the generator he was working on to explode. He quickly got up and ran out of the house, looking both ways before deciding _left_. Dread flooded through him at the sound of the entity claiming it’s sacrifice, the sky lighting up in a sickly orange hue before returning to its normal pitch black. 

_That was the last other survivor,_ he realized. Slight relief washed over him, momentarily blocking out the paralyzing fear. He still had a chance. 4 generators were running. The hatch was still a possibility. 

Now crouching along the wooden picket fence, Danny made his way over to where the hatch would most likely spawn, near the last house farthest away from the exit gates. At least, that was his best guess. All of the generators on that side had been repaired, so surely the killer wouldn’t be patrolling the area? A slight chill crawled up his spine but then disappeared almost instantly. Picking up the pace, Danny made it as far as the second house before halting. His heart skipped a beat once he heard the angelic singing that signified that the hatch was nearby, and still open. Hopping up, he ran towards the promise of freedom, vaulting a palette and turning the corner. 

His movements faltered, all hope vanishing as he saw The Shapes bulky presence looming directly over the hatch. 

Danny stood frozen in place, staring at him. The iconic white latex mask, stained a deep red in blood, turned to face him with cold eyes from directly across. Both made no movement. Danny wiped his sweaty hands on the back of his pants, watching for any slight shift in The Shapes body. Nothing happened. No reaction. 

“...Please” Danny’s voice hoarse. He cleared his throat. “Just... let me have it.” His fists clenched, trying to ward off the angry shame of having to beg for his freedom. Surely after finishing 3 generators, safely unhooking 2 other survivors TWICE, and using his own rare medkit to heal them, he deserved it? 

Michael's head tilted slightly, an indicator that he at least acknowledged Danny’s words. Then, slowly, he bent down and placed his bloodied knife gently on the ground. Standing back up, he stepped over the hatch and walked towards Danny. Danny felt a drop of sweat run from his neck and down his back, watching as Michael approached closer and closer until he stood right in front of him. Knowing that he could do absolutely nothing to save himself in this situation, Danny strained his neck to look up, directly into the black of Michael's eyes. 

He felt two large hands suddenly grip his shoulders and shove him down towards the ground. Danny landed on his knees with a surprised gasp, newfound panic clinging to him. Slightly wincing from the impact, he closed his eyes tight and waited for Michael to kill him with his bare hands. 

Then he heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down. 

“Uh.” He blinked, staring dumbly as Michael pulled out his hardened dick in front of his face. The tip of it was leaking pre-cum, throbbing and red. Finally understanding what Micheal wanted, and what he’d get in return for it, Danny smirked. 

“You could’ve just asked me, you know? Communication is ke-“ 

His sentence was cut with a harsh smack to the face. Pain seared in his right cheek as he recoiled, instantly tasting a metallic tang. Lightly rubbing his cheek, he didn’t look up at Micheal as he placed a tentative kiss to the head. He pulled back and adjusted himself in a more comfortable position, taking a few seconds longer just to mess with the other man. Licking a long stripe along the underside got Micheal's hips stuttering, a barely audible groan muffled behind the latex mask. That was all Danny needed to refuel his boldness. Using both hands to steady Micheal's hips in place, Danny relaxed his throat and took as much of the killer's cock as he could, which was _a lot._ His deepthroating talents weren’t from experience, but from his sheer hatred of feeling a hook stab through his shoulder.

He hollowed out his cheeks, swirling his tongue against the head before teasing at the slit. Another much louder groan came from the man above him. He felt a large hand run through his hair before pulling hard, making Danny moan against him. Danny flushed, feeling his body start to react to the situation. He’d be disgusted if he wasn’t so into it, loving the way the other mans cock throbbed heavily on his tongue. He chose to ignore the fact that he's currently blowing a murderer who had just killed off his friends. Moving a hand down to take care of his own hardness, he rubbed himself through his jeans. With the other hand he gripped Micheal at his base, steadying himself as he moved back and forth at a quick pace. A string of moans left Danny's mouth; which was the only source of sound in the entire neighborhood. Looking up at Micheal, the man was panting heavily behind the stoic mask. One last pump and bob of his head and Micheal grabbed his hair, pushing the entirety of his length down Danny’s throat with a loud groan. 

Danny choked instantly, pushing himself away and roughly coughing, spitting Michael's cum on the ground. 

“Fuck...! Warn a guy next time, maybe!?” He wheezed, hacking into his sleeve before whipping his mouth off. He rubbed the water out of his eyes. When he looked back up in Micheal's direction the man was gone, leaving the hatch free and clear. Quickly standing up and ignoring the painful friction of his rough jeans on his hard length, Danny hopped into the safety of the hatch, a slight smile on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2 hours can you tell? don't answer that


End file.
